Do You Remember Harry Potter?
by SpiderGirl05
Summary: Harry lived on Privet Drive for eleven years, until out of nowhere he was sent away to a home for criminal boys. At least that's what the neighbors think. But some people know that it could not be true... and some people are going to find out the truth.
1. I believe he can fly

A/N: This is about a girl who lives on Privet Drive and had a crush on Harry before he found out he was a wizard. It starts out before his first year, and ends in his fifth. I hope you like it, please R/R! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Luv yah!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own anything except for Allison and her family and friends. The rest of the characters/things belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Do You Remember Harry Potter?  
  
Chapter One  
  
Allison Intrex looked up from her book and saw Dudley Dursley and his friends, Piers, Dennis, Gordon, and Malcolm. She quickly got up out of her seat at the lunch table. Her friends, Amy and Becka did the same thing.  
  
Nobody wanted to be in the way of their gang, who were known for beating up on those who were smaller than them. They usually left Allison alone though, because she was sort of one of Dudley's friends. But that did not mean that she could sit at the lunch table that he wanted to sit at.  
  
The three girls sat down under a tree, because all of the other tables were taken. Allison thought to herself… 'I like eating outside, but I wish we had more tables.'  
  
"I can't believe that those boys are so mean!" Amy exclaimed, as they walked away, "They made us leave our table without even doing anything!"  
  
"I know," Allison replied as she rolled her eyes, "Dudley used to be my friend, but he had gotten so mean lately."  
  
"I feel so sorry for Harry Potter though, he has to live with him all the time." Said Becka.  
  
Amy sniffed, "I don't feel sorry for him," she said, "He never talks to anyone and wears such weird clothing. He is so strange!"  
  
Allison didn't say anything. She knew a few things about Harry that most people did not know. She had known him all her life, sort of, because she lived across the street from him. But the things she knew about him were not very much. When she was younger and she went to play with Dudley, or the other way around, Harry never played with them. A few times he tried, but Dudley chased him off. Whenever Dudley came to Allison's house, Harry would not come with him. A couple times Mrs. Intrex had to baby-sit Dudley, but those times, they sent Harry to someone else.  
  
Allison overheard her parents talk about the Dursleys sometimes, and she knew that Harry came to live with them when his parents died. She also knew that her mother was a friend of Mrs. Potter when they were little girls, and had a secret. Allison did not know what the secret was, only that Mr. and Mrs. Dursleys were ashamed of it.  
  
"Oh no!" Becka cried, "1ook what's happening!"  
  
Allison and Amy whirled around and saw Dudley and his gang chasing Harry and trying to beat him up.  
  
Harry was running as fast as he could, looking for somewhere to hide. Unfortunately, he wasn't looking strait ahead, and he was heading straight for Allison and her friends.  
  
He ran right into Allison, causing her to fall. She screamed in shock.  
  
"Sorry!" He called over his shoulder.  
  
The gang was catching up with him.  
  
Amy helped Allison to her feet, and they chased after the boys. Allison hated seeing people, especially the ones who didn't deserve it, to get beaten up, but on the other hand, fights were always exciting.  
  
Once the reached the side of the building that had the kitchen inside. There were three trashcans by the doors. Harry jumped behind them… but he didn't land. All of the sudden he was sitting on the roof!  
  
Allison gasped. Everyone around began pointing and shouting at Harry. Some of the schoolteachers helped Harry down, but the headmistress looked furious.  
  
That day, after school, Allison and Dudley walked home together as usual. Harry trailed behind him. He never walked with him, which made Allison rather sad. She often wished she could get to know him better, but nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.  
  
"That was really strange," Allison said tentatively as the walked, "How do you suppose he got all the way to the roof?"  
  
"I don't know," Dudley replied, "probably the wind."  
  
Allison glanced back at Harry. He looked so sad. She longed to talk to him. He always seemed so sweet, and even attractive.  
  
"Dudley," Allison asked, "Is Harry going with you to Smeltings?"  
  
"Stonewall" he grunted.  
  
Allison stifled a smile, "Oh."  
  
  
  
That night, after dinner, Allison went to the living room, where her family sat in front of a warm fire.  
  
"Mum, you were friends with Harry's real mother, weren't you?"  
  
Mrs. Intrex nodded, "I knew Lily Potter very well before she died," she said sadly.  
  
"How did she die?" Allison asked.  
  
She was told a few years ago that it was a car accident, but she also heard her mother say that it wasn't a car accident to her father.  
  
"Her family told everyone it was a car accident, but that's not true," her mother said honestly, "I will tell you a little about the Potters, but I really cannot tell you the whole thing." She took a deep breath, "When I was your age, Lily was one of my best friends. We were excited about going to the same middle school the next year, but around this time, Lilly got a letter. She was accepted to a school for children with a very rare gift. Her family was freaked out at first, but when her parents talked to the school board, they became excited about it. Her sister, Mrs. Dursley, however was ashamed. That is probably why she does not think too much of Harry.  
  
"Anyway, at that school, Lily met a man whom she married a few years after graduating. After that, she had Harry. But the Potters had an enemy, and he killed Lilly and James on Halloween night. Lily never told me too much about her life, only what I told you now, Allison. There are a few other things though. We live on this street for a reason—which does involve Harry. I will tell you about that sometime when you are older, but not yet."  
  
"What was Mrs. Potter's special gift?" asked Allison, "could she fly or something? Harry flew today somehow. He landed on the roof."  
  
Mrs. Intrex looked puzzled, than a look of happiness appeared on her face.  
  
"Start your homework sweetheart," she said; "I will explain everything when you are older."  
  
Harry was not at school for four days. He missed a lot of school all the time. A few weeks later, it was Dudley's birthday. After that, Harry never showed up at school for the last three and a half weeks of school. He even missed the little graduation ceremony.  
  
"I am glad that he wasn't there," Amy said that night at the after party, "He is so weird, he makes our school look bad."  
  
Allison silently disagreed. She was developing a small crush on him. There were no other guys that she liked from her elementary school. Most of them just did whatever Dudley and his friends told them to do. Harry was different. Although he usually got beat up for it, sometimes Harry tried to stand up for them.  
  
Malcolm Soleil, one of Dudley's gang came over and asked Amy to dance, so they left Allison by herself.  
  
"Hi Allison," Dudley said as he came over to her, "Do you want to dance?"  
  
Allison smiled and nodded as she tried to put her arms around Dudley's large shoulders.  
  
"Where has Harry been?" she asked as they twirled around the dancing floor.  
  
"Um, he has been sick for awhile."  
  
"That's sad that he had to miss graduation," she said softly.  
  
"Whatever," Dudley muttered.  
  
Allison continued to dance that night, with Dudley and a few other boys. None of the boys met anything to her though. The only boy she really cared for was Harry. It made her happy that she actually had a chance with him the next few years. Dudley and his friends were all going to Smeltings, and Harry would be going to Stonewall High like Allison and the rest of her friends.  
  
  
  
*ring ring* Allison ran to pick up the phone  
  
"Hello?" she said  
  
"Hey Alli, its Becka," said the caller, "Do you want to go swimming? A bunch of people that are going to Stonewall will be at the pool,"  
  
"Okay," Allison said thinking to herself that Harry might be there.  
  
"Great," said Becka happily, "I am going to call Amy, and my mum will pick you up at your house in a half hour.  
  
They hung up and Allison went to go pack a swim bag. Her mother came into her room.  
  
"Do you know when you will be back?" she asked Allison.  
  
Allison promised to be back before dinner. She went out to her front porch dressed in her silver bikini, which set off her tan. Her dark blonde hair was swept up in a messy bun. She was wearing pink lipstick and mascara. She wanted to look her best in case Harry, or some other cute boy, was at the pool.  
  
When Becka's mother's maroon minivan pulled up into Allison's driveway. Amy and Becka were already in the van waving to Allison. Allison waved back and glanced at Harry's house one last time. She saw the weirdest thing. An owl carrying a piece of paper, and swooping down to the Dursley's door. 


	2. Boarding School

Disclaimer~ I own Allison and her family and friends but no one else. The rest belong to JK Rowling.  
  
A/N~ Harry wont be in the next few chapters after this one, but in the end the story IS about him so keep reading and please review! Luv ya!  
  
1 Chapter 2  
  
Once the girls got to the pool they set their stuff up around three of the lawn chairs. Allison smeared her golden brown skin with tanning oil and put her sunglasses on.  
  
"Let's go," Amy said, and they walked over to where a bunch of their friends were sitting. The afternoon passed pleasantly as the group of kids played cards, worked on their tans, swam, and had lunch. In Allison's opinion, the only bad thing was that Harry did not show up.  
  
The more Allison thought about it, the more she realized that she hardly ever saw Harry outside of school. A few times she saw him at his house outside running away from Dudley and his friends. And once she saw him at the market with his aunt, but that was at least three years ago.  
  
There were quite a few weird things about him though. For one thing, on Privet Drive, a lot of the teenagers were babysitters. Sometimes Dudley would go to their houses if Mrs. Dursley had to go out and leave the children behind. But Harry was sent to Old Mrs. Figg who lived two streets away. Also, sometimes when Harry was outside, some really strange people would wave to him as if they knew him.  
  
"Did you have fun at the pool?" Mrs. Intrex asked Allison when she came home.  
  
"Yeah," Alison replied. It was true. She saw a lot of her friends from elementary school, and met some people who were going to Stonewall High, but went to a different elementary school. She also got a bit tanner, which was always good. But still, she longed for Harry. She made it her own personal goal to get to know him better when they both went to Stonewall. It would be a lot easier now that Dudley would be away from them…  
  
A few weeks later, Allison was getting ready for her first day at Stonewall High. She woke up extra early that day, so she could have plenty of time to get ready. She put on her favourite outfit. Tight dark blue jeans, and a purple tank top. She put a dark purple coat of nail polish on her fingers. Once they dried she applied mascara, eyeshadow and lip gloss. She was ready for her first day of school.  
  
At school she met up with Becka and Amy, "Hey girls," she said, "Do we have any classes together?"  
  
They compared schedules and found out that they had a lot of the same classes. Allison crossed her fingers and hoped that she would have even more classes with Harry.  
  
But to her dismay, by lunch time, she hadn't even seen him the whole day. She sat down at an empty table and looked around for him. Meanwhile, Amy and Becka sat down at the same table and began to talk about their day.  
  
Allison did not see Harry at all. She was starting to worry. What if his aunt and uncle decided to send him to Smeltings after all? ¿  
  
As soon as her carpool dropped her off at her house that day after school, she tore across the street and rang the Dursley's bell.  
  
Dudley answered it, "Hi Alli," he said, "Do you want to watch TV with me and my friends?"  
  
Allison giggled. Dudley only acted like a human towards his friends. Towards everyone else, he acted as a bully, or a spoiled brat. Than she remembered the reason she came over.  
  
"Sure, Dudley," she replied as she followed him into the TV room, where four boys she didn't know were sitting there, and so was Piers.  
  
She sat down next to one of the boys she didn't know, who looked really cute.  
  
"Hi," she said, "I'm one of Dudley's friends. Allison Intrex."  
  
The cute boy smiled at her, "I am Jason Baker."  
  
"Hey Dudley," Allison said, "I thought Harry was going to Stonewall, but I didn't see him at all."  
  
"Who is Harry?" asked one of the boys.  
  
"Cousin," Dudley muttered, "Boarding School"  
  
Allison's heart dropped. How was she going to have a chance with Harry Potter if he was at a Boarding School???!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please read and review!! Thanks! The next chapters will be longer! Luv ya! 


	3. Jason Baker

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Allison and her family and friends. The rest belong to J.K. Rowling (  
  
Chapter Three  
  
It was hard for Allison to watch TV with her friends when her heart ached for Harry.  
  
*Why BOARDING school* she thought sadly to herself. She knew Harry would be better off at Stonewall!  
  
When she left the Dursleys, she ran to her room and cried. She felt something about Harry. Something she couldn't explain it was like she was destined to be with him or something.  
  
For the next few weeks she continued to feel miserable for herself. Her friends tried to be supportive when they found out about Harry, but because they were just than finding out that she liked Harry, it didn't help much. Neither of them thought too much of him.  
  
That night Allison's parents went out so she was home alone. She worked on her homework until the phone rang…  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Üm, hey is this Allison?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Oh, well this is Jason Baker, I am one of Dudley's friends"  
  
Allison smiled despite her sadness, "Hi," she said, "what's up?'  
  
"Well," he said, "SmeltingsishavingaschooldanceandIwasjustwanderingifyouwantedtogowithmeandal lbecauseIreallylikeyouImeanayouprobablydontlikemewedontknoweachotherverywell butmaybeifyournotbusy-"  
  
"Slow down!" Allison exclaimed, "I can't even understand you."  
  
Jason took a deep breath, "Would you be interested in going to a school dance with me next weekend?"  
  
Allison smiled, "Okay," she said, "when is it?"  
  
They made plans for Jason to pick Allison up at 7 o'clock Friday. Three days!  
  
The next day at school Allison told Amy and Becka about Jason.  
  
"Ooh! That's so cool!" Amy explained, "I think I know Jason! He's much cuter than Harry!"  
  
"Maybe we can go shopping tomorrow after school," Becka suggested, "we can help you pick out a dress"  
  
"That would be awesome," said Allison, "My mom gave me plenty of money to buy a new dress, and she said that I can get my nails and hair done. She is almost excited about this as I am."  
  
Amy giggled, "Well it is your first dance,"  
  
Allison was so excited about her date, that she almost forgot about liking Harry…  
  
  
  
(A/N~ Please read and review! Luv yah!) 


	4. The Dance

Disclaimer~ I don't own anything, so plz don't sue me:)  
  
A/N~ Okay, I know itz been awhile, (over a month!)And I'm sorry, to those of you who like this story. But, I have been having some problems with my computer, and fanfiction.net for that matter, so I am very sorry that I kept you guys waiting. Also, my Internet has been massively messed up. I tried to update THIS story a few days ago, but it said "This story does not exist" so I tried to get all of mah reviewer's email addresses, but half of their bio pages said "this MEMBER does not exist". So I emailed half of you, telling you that I would be changing my story. But today, I tried again to see if I could update it, and I CAN, so to everyone who I emailed, sorry about that, I really should have waited before I told everyone, lol. Anyway, another thing I need to apologize for is that I never thanked my reviewers! If any of you who are reading this read my other stories, you'll see that I always thank my reviewers and write them a little note, because I LOVE REVIEWS! And I want everyone to know that, so here goes: Bodie~ My first reviewer:) Thank you!! Also, sorry it took me so long to say thanks, lol! AllAboutMe~ Thanx, I'll check out your stories too:) Anakah~ Thanks;) Mystical Witch~ You'll see soon ;) Tracev~ I will!!! Challenger~ You're welcome Wingardium Leviosa~ I definatley will continue! Golden Days~ Thanks for reading! Hestia~ Don't worry, Harry will be involved! I just want some backround on Allison first:) Lady Evilness~ Sorry that I kept you waiting, I hope you like this chapter! Good girl who is doing her Job~ You're about to find out;) Ashes~ Maybe.=) Thanks for he nice things you said!  
  
Okay, now on to the next chapter.  
  
Chapter Four Allison smiled at her reflection. She had her hair purmed, her nails were beautiful, thanks to the manicure she had earlier that day. Her face was made up with mascara, dark purple eyeliner, light purple eyeshadow, and pink lipstick. Her dress was her favourite color, silver, and backless. For the first time in her life, Allison felt pretty. "You look so good!" exclaimed Becka, giving Allison a hug. "Yeah," Amy agreed as she too, hugged Allison, "Call us as soon as you get home," she ordered, "both of us will be at my house." "Okay," Allison agreed. "Becka glanced at her watch, "Oooh, we have to go, good luck, Alli!" "Bye guys" Allison called as they walked out the door.  
  
As soon as they left, Mrs. Intrex walked into Allison's room. "You look beautiful, sweetheart," she said, "So grown up!" Allison smiled, "Grown up enough for you to tell me about the Potters?" Mrs. Intrex's smile quickly faded, "Give it a few monthes, Alli, and I promise that I will tell you then." Allison sighed but agreed. *Ding Dong* rang the doorbell. Allison gasped, "He's here! Oh my God, he's here!"  
  
"I have to find my camera!'' Mrs. Interex exclaimed as she dashed out of the room. Once she was alone, Allison took a deep breath and spritzed on some perfume. She was just about to leave the room when her jewelrey box caught her eye. She grabbed a pair of silver dangly earings and a pearl necklace. Once she put those on, she left the room for good and walked down stairs to greet Jason. She groaned loudly when she saw what was down there. Her father was taping her with his video camera, and her mother was snapping pictures with her flash camera. "okay," Mrs. Intrex said once Allison reached them, "I want some of both of you together." "Mo-om!" Alison exclaimed. "It's okay," Jason said as he put is arm around her and smiled at the camera. Once they were finally finished, Jason took Alliosn's hand and they walked out side.  
  
Jason's mother, Mrs. Baker was waiting for them outside of her blue jeep. She was holding.a camera! So Jason and Allison waited patiently for her to finish taking pictures. Finally, the three of them arrived at the dance. Allison waved to a lot of boys who went to her elementary school. She saw some girls from her elementary school, and the school that she was attending now too. But most of the people there she didn't know at all. "Hi, Allison," said Dudley when she saw him. "Hey, what's up?" "Nothing much," Dudley replied than turned to the girl next to him who was wearing a long blue dress and had curly red hair, "This is my girl friend, Tania," he said, "Tania, these are my friends, Jason and Allison."  
  
(A/N~ Tania is pronunced the same as Tanya)  
  
Tania smiled at Jason and Allison, "Nice to meet you," she said. "You too," said Allison, liking the girl already. "I think I have seen you before," Tania said to Allison, "do you go to Stonewall?" "Yeah" Allison replied. The four of them continued to talk for nearly and hour, when a slow song came on. "Do you want to dance?" Dudley asked Tania. Tania nodded, and they walked over to the dancing floor, waving goodbye to Allison and Jason. Jason took Allison's hand and they began to dance too. Jason turned out to be a very good dancer. He didn't step on her feet at all, like the boys at the graduation party did. Also he was the perfect height-about four inches taller than herself. When the dance ended Jason asked Allison if she wanted to take a walk, and Allison agreed. Once they got out side, Jason and Allison walked around the Smelting's Football field. "I really like you, Allison," Jason said abruptly, "I have liked you from the moment I saw you." Allison grinned broadly. Nobody had ever liked her before. "I like you a lot too, Jason," she said. "Alli.will you be my girlfriend?" Allison's heart skipped a beat. She really hadn't expected that one. "I-I.yes." She whispered. Jason wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into her dark blue eyes and kissed her. It was Allison's first kiss ever, and she savored the moment as his soft lips lingered on hers. It was the happiest moment of Allison's life. She knew then that liking Harry would be a waste, now that she had Jason. Happy tears filled Allison's eyes as she and Jason kissed under the goal posts. She wanted to stay locked in that moment for ever.  
  
(A/N~ Okay there's chapter four! After this chapter, Allison is going to be older, and Harry will be much more involved. Please, PLEASE review!) *Also, I want to add, that I finally got to see the guy that I have liked for five years again, for the first time in almost two years, so I'm for really happy! I'm sure you don't care, lol, but I am so excited and I just had to share that with y'all!* 


	5. Crying in the Bathroom

Disclaimer~ I don't own Harry Potter or Dudley, but I made up most of the other people in this chapter, and the rest of this story for that matter::)  
  
  
  
A/N~  
  
Lady Evilness~ Thanks for reviewing again! And yes, the guy I saw again is definitely cute! I was so happy to see him that I almost started crying, lol! I thought he was gone forever!  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Allison looked angrily at her mirror. Every time she saw the mirror, her self-esteem sort of dropped. She was now thirteen years old, and puberty was taking its tool on her natural good looks. Her once silky, wavy light brown hair was now very flat and stringy with plenty of split ends. Her beautiful golden skin was still tan, but her face now had a pimple or two at all times. She wore braces on her teeth. And worst of all, Allison was the skinniest and most under developed girl in her class. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered the evening. It started out nice enough, She went over to Jason's house so the could see a movie. "You look nice," Jason said when he opened the door. Allison smiled softly. Jason's eye didn't quite meet her's when he said that, and his tone was flat. "Thanks," Allison said when she walked in. They stared at each other for a moment. *Please kiss me* Allison thought to herself. It was as if he heard her, his lips softly brushed against her cheek.  
  
Allison would preferred that he kissed her lips so that she could kiss him back, but a cheek kiss was better than none at all. "Well," said Jason, "Let's go." They had plans to go to see a movie, and than go out for ice cream. He took her hand and they headed to the cinema. It was a nice night for a walk, but Allison was not having much fun. Jason barely even talked to her, unless she said something first. By the time they got to the cinema, a lot of kids from both of their school's were there. Allison saw Amy and Becka with a few other girls in line to buy popcorn. She waved to them and they waved back. Allison sighed, she hardly ever hung out with Amy or Becka anymore. Those two were still best friends, and both of them had a lot of other friends now. Allison could probably count all of her friends in less than fifteen seconds. There was Amy and Becka, of course, than there were a few other kids from her school, Meredith, Kelly, Andy, Keith, Jack, Lacey, and Dan. But her only other friends after that were Jason and Dudley she talked to some of Jason's friends online and at parties, but they weren't really her friends. Jason went over to talk to some of his friends that he saw, without even saying anything to Allison. He just dropped her hand and walked away. Allison felt her mouth fall open. Jason had been acting sort of distant for awhile, but he had never been so rude. "Hi Alli," said a voice from behind. Allison whirled around and saw Becka. She smiled tentatively, "Hi," she whispered. "We haven't done anything in so long," Becka said sadly, "why have you been avoiding me and Amy?" Becka's question shocked Allison. She thought that it was the other way around. "I never meant to," Allison insisted, "I guess I haven't really been with it lately, you know? I mean, my parents have been fighting more and more lately, and Jason has been acting like he doesn't like me any more. And. and I can't stop thinking about Harry." Allison immediately felt like kicking herself. How could she have just completely spilled out all of her most private thoughts? The ones she had been keeping bottled inside for so long. On the other hand, it felt good to get it off of her chest. Becka's eyes widened, "Harry POTTER?" she gasped. Allison nodded, "I don't know why. I know that most people don't even remember him. but I never could forget him." Becka nodded sympathetically. "I remember you saying that you liked him awhile ago.Hey, why don't you come and sit with us?" she said enthusiastically, "Everyone's going out for ice cream after the movie, than sleeping over at my house!" Allison shook her head, "I'm here with Jason. And then *we* are going out for ice cream, so maybe I'll see you at the ice crème parlor." "Okay," Becka replied sadly, "maybe next time." Her tone implied that there probably wasn't going to be a next time. Though neither one of them wanted to admit it out loud, they had drifted apart to a point of no return. "Yeah," Allison echoed, "next time." "Well," said, Becka, "I'll see you later," Alli nodded, "bye,"  
  
Allison watched Becka rejoin her friends. Amy smiled once Becka got there. They whispered quietly to each other for a few moments, than both of them turned to wave to Allison as the whole group walked away. Allison scanned the crowd for signs of Jason. When she finally spotted him, she noticed that he was still in the same group of friends as earlier. A very pretty girl, whom Allison recognized as Jessie Avarado, who went to Stonewall, was practically hanging on Jason. And Jason didn't seem to mind. *It's okay* Allison thought to herself, *they're just friends. Friends do that sort of thing* Than, all of the sudden, Jason and his friends walked towards the ticket man. Jessie grabbed Jason's arm and they all headed to see the movie. Allison suddenly felt a burning sensation in her eyes, and she ran to the bathroom. Tears raced down her cheeks. So did some mascara and eyeliner. She rummaged through her purse for some tissues. She couldn't find any, but she knew that she packed some. Her purse was SUCH a mess! Allison knew that she should have cleaned it out months ago. At the very bottom of the purse, Allison felt a piece of paper. She grabbed it and hoped that it wasn't dirty. But what was on the paper made her cry even harder. It was a picture of her and Dudley when they were about five years old. Both of them were smiling broadly at the camera, and to the right of them was Harry. Harry wasn't smiling. He wasn't even looking at them. He was looking strait ahead with a sad expression on his face. Allison ripped the picture up and locked herself in one of the stalls. She cried and cried until her head pounded with a headache and she felt like she was going to throw up. Than, when she thought that she was completely cried out, she began to cry harder than ever. "Oh, Harry," she whispered, "Come back!"  
  
A/N~ Well that's it for now, I'll update again hopefully this week! If you are reading this PLEASE review! I would really like to know if this is good, okay, or horrible. I really appreciate any reviews, including flames!  
  
Lady Evilness, Ashes, Good girl who is doing her job, Lady Evilness (again, lol), Hestia, Golden Days, Wingardium Leviosa, Smiling-D'aho, tracev, Mystical Witch, Anakah, AllAboutMe, and Bodie, thank you all, soooo soooo much for telling me what you think of my story! One more thing I want to add is that I have two other stories, Voldemort's Capture and The Twin's First Year. Some people like them, and some people don't. If you want to find out if you like them just read my info and click on the link to them. And, thanks again to everyone who reviewed! 


	6. Making Up and Out

Disclaimer~ I own Allison and her family and friends, but everything else belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
A/N~ I was extremely happy when I went to see if I had any reviews like 20 minutes after I posted it, and saw that there were three reviews already! I really didn't think that that chapter would get ANY reviews, but it got those three, and another one, so thanks to:  
  
Lady Evilness~ Lol, yes I do-or did. we're just friends. Anywaze as always, thanks so much for the review! I hope that yah like this chapter too!!  
  
Queen of the Tinfoil Fish~ Your ryte, most eleven year olds don't really care about clothes, boys, and makeup, but I was around ten or eleven when I started to be interested in those sorts of things. Some of my friends were too, but not all of them. And in the fifth chapter, Allison is thirteen, and most girls like that sort of thing by then. Anywaze thanks for reviewing! I hope ur liking da story Ü. And BTW, I like ur penname, lol!  
  
Clockwork Crow~ Don't worry Ü. He will... soon. For the next few chapters Harry, himself won't appear, but he will be more involved than he has been. Thanks for the review!  
  
Bookworm12357~ Hi!! Thanks for pointing that out. But when I actually type the story up on Microsoft Word the spacing is a lot better than when I post it on ff.net. I don't know why though. Anywaze, I'm glad that you like my characters=)! I hope yah enjoy this chapter!!!  
  
Thanks Lady Evilness, Ashes, Good Girl, Hestia, Golden Days, Wingardium Leviosa, Smiling-D'aho, tracev, Mystical Witch, Anakah, and AllAboutMe for reviewing!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Allison walked out of the stall and dried her eyes. Once again, looking at the mirror made Allison want to scream. But this time, she looked worse than ever. Her eyes were all puffy and her hair was matted to her face. Not only were her eyes puffy, but they looked sort of bloodshot. And to top it all off, there were a few bright pink patches on her skin. Allison quickly splashed some water on her face and brushed out her hair. She was about to pull some makeup out of her purse, when she heard two girls walk in. Allison was about to quickly hide in the stall again, but she was too late. The two girls were none other than Becka and Amy. "Allison!" Becka gasped, "what happened?!" Allison took a deep breath, and than told her friends about how Jason totally ditched her for Jessie Avarado. "That's terrible!" Amy exclaimed, giving Allison a quick hug, "I always thought that you and Jason would be together forever!" "I can't believe he did that," Becka said angrily, "Are you sure you don't want to come with us now? You can't just go back to that idiot!" Allison smiled, "thanks," she whispered, "I'll call my Mum and ask her if she'll back an overnight bag for me." "Great," said Amy, "My Mum will be picking us up from the Ice Crème Parlour at around eleven thirty. She can swing by your house and we can pick your stuff up then." Allison got everything worked out with her mother, and she walked back to see the movie with her friends. Once the movie was over the entire group walked next door to get ice cream. Allison saw Jason with all of his friends. To her relief, Jessie wasn't with them. "Do you want to talk to Jason?" Becka asked Allison when she saw her starring at him. "No," Allison said firmly, "I'll call him tomorrow. He obviously doesn't miss me." After that, the night went by happily. At Becka's house everyone had a great time. Aside from Becka, Amy, and Allison, there were four other girls: Abby, Carrie, Dana, Kellie, and Dawn. Allison knew all of them, but she wasn't a really good friend with any of them. The girls stayed up all night making popcorn and baking cookies, talking about boys and the kids from school, listening to the radio and making up dances to the cool songs, and once they got tired, they put on some movies and gossiped until they fell asleep. Allison missed nights like this, with her friends. Before she fell asleep, she vowed that she would never EVER let a guy take up so much of her time. Especially a guy who obviously didn't even like her.  
  
After breakfast the next morning Mrs. Intrex came to pick Allison up. It was only 10:30 and Allison and her friends had stayed up a little past six in the morning. So naturally, the second they got home, Allison went up to her room to sleep for a couple more hours. In her dreams, Allison saw Harry. The only thing wrong was that Allison was a lot taller than Harry. When Harry lived on Privet Drive, he was always a little bit smaller than Allison, but in this dream, he was A LOT smaller. Probably because Allison didn't know how tall he was at the time. She just remembered him being short as a child. "Harry!" Allison exclaimed in her dream, "I have been waiting for so long to see you again!" Harry smiled at her, "But you don't know my secret yet, do you?" Allison shook her head, "But can't you tell me?" Harry smiled again "Ask your mother," he said laughing, than he hopped on a mop and flew away.  
  
When Allison woke up, she didn't know what her dream meant. It's amazing how weird dreams can seem once your not dreaming them anymore. Allison yawned than glanced at her pink clock. It was a few minutes passed two o'clock. She stretched than got out of bed. Once she was standing she glanced down at her outfit. Black sweat pants and a loose orange T-shirt. Allison smiled, it was great how her mom always would pack something comfortable to change into after a sleep over. That way Allison could hop right back into bed the second she got home. Whenever Allison packed her overnight bag, which was pretty much whenever she was going to a sleep over, she would pack one of her favorite outfits to change into the next morning. Than when she got home she would sleep slightly uncomfortably, and her outfit would be wrinkled for the rest of the day.  
  
'Mums think of everything,' Allison thought with a smile. She headed to her closet to pick out what she would really wear. She settled quickly on her red capris and white tank top with two cherries on the front. But before changing into those clothes she brushed her teeth and than took a quick shower. Once her shower was finished Allison dried and curled her hair. One thing was for sure. She wanted to look drop dead gorgeous. Allison pushed her now curly, light brown hair back with her red headband, so far so good. Now for the serious part.makeup. Allison spent the next hour doing and redoing her makeup until she was finally satisfied with her red tinted lip gloss, and black eyeliner and mascara. After that she put in her dangly red cherry earrings and spritzed herself with her cotton candy scented perfume. "Now you're ready," Allison said to herself.  
  
"I'll be back in an hour or so," Allison told her mother as she slipped out the door and headed to Jason's.  
  
It was a warm spring day with a slight breeze. Wonderful walking conditions, like the night before. But like the night before, Allison was not enjoying herself. She was worrying about her impending doom. Otherwise known as talking to Jason about the night before. As Allison walked the streets that led to Jason's house, she wished that time would slow down. But of course, that is impossible. Once Allison reached Jason's street, she actually considered running back home so she didn't have to face him. But still, she walked up to Jason's house. Her finger trembled as she rang the doorbell.  
  
Jason answered looking as cute as ever. 'I should have known he would drop me the second I started getting ugly,' Allison thought to herself. "Hi, Allison," Jason said, sounding surprised, "I didn't know you were coming over." "We need to talk, Jason," Allison said seriously. Jason blushed and looked guiltily down at his shoes, "I guess you're mad?" "Why shouldn't I be mad? You totally ditched me last night!" "You have a right to be mad, Allison," Jason admitted, "I don't know what I was thinking last night." "I do," Allison practically screamed, "You were thinking about Jessie Avarado." Jason's blush reddened, "Listen, Allison, I never should have acted that way around her. And I definitely shouldn't have left you there. I can't believe I did that and I am sorry." "It's a little late for sorry, Jason, what was I supposed to do? Just walk up to you and all of your friends and sit down? I didn't even know half of them and *you* didn't introduce me. Even if I did go and sit with you I would have felt like a complete idiot. I mean my boyfriend, also known as the only person I even knew in that whole group, was flirting with some girl, while I was ten feet away from him trying to make small talk with his friends. It's just lucky that Becka and Amy were there, or that's what would have happened." Jason grabbed both of Allison's hands, "I was horrible last night," he said looking her straight in the eye, "and I am so sorry. Nobody should ever be treated the way I treated you." The two of them both sat down on the porch swing. "I really like you, Allison," Jason said, "And I'm not ready to lose you as a friend or a girl friend. But I miss my other friends too." "I know what you mean," Allison agreed, "I didn't even realize what I was missing until last night. I realized that I want to spend more time with my other friends." Jason kissed Allison's cheek. "So we agree there," he whispered. Alison nodded, "maybe we should you know, cool down or whatever." Jason grinned, "Cool down?" he echoed, "like we do right after we have a fight?" Allison laughed, and playfully hit Jason, "You know what I mean," she giggled. "Yeah, I do," said Jason, "we'll still be together, but we don't spend every second of the day with each other." Allison nodded, "but let's still be just us. Like, we won't date anyone else," Jason agreed, "and don't be mad about Jessie Avarado," he said, "I swear we're just friends," Allison smiled, "I believe you, Jason." She leaned forward to kiss him. On the lips this time. He kissed her back, and for a few minutes they just sat there, totally wrapped up with each other.  
  
"Do you want to come in?" Jason asked after a few minutes, "We could watch a movie or something." Allison nodded and they walked in. Before choosing a movie they made some popcorn. That's how they ended up sitting together on the Luv Seat. Jason put his arm around Allison, and she rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the movie. About a half-hour into the movie, Allison had a sudden struck of inspiration. "Jason," she said, "Does Dudley ever talk to you about his cousin, Harry?" Jason frowned for a moment than nodded, "Yeah Dudley's mentioned him a few times. From what I understand, is that Henry or whatever his name is, his parents dumped him on the Dursleys when Dudley was a baby. Henry." "His name is Harry," Allison interrupted. "Okay, Harry was always really mean and greedy and stuff, so finally two years ago, they had enough, so they sent him to boarding school."  
  
"Oh," Allison whispered. "Yeah, Dudley hardly ever talks about him," Jason said, "why do you care?" Allison shrugged, "Just curious," Inside Allison was boiling mad. How dare Jason say such mean things about Harry? Lies! As far as Allison knew, Harry was a perfectly sweet boy whose parents died when he was a baby.  
  
"Well, I'll call you sometime this week," Jason said as he walked Allison to the door. "Alright," Allison agreed. Jason's lips brushed against Allison's in a short but sweet little kiss.  
  
As Allison ran home, she knew that she had to listen to "Dream Harry" and ask her mom about the Potter's secret. Thirteen had to be old enough for her parents to consider her mature!  
  
A/N~ Well there's another chapter! Please review! I loooooooooove reviews! I NEED reviews! ~SpiderGirl05~ 


	7. We Need a Miracle

Disclaimer~ J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I don't.  
  
A/N~ For some completely unknown reason, my spacing gets all messed up when I put this up on FanFiction.net. I am sorry that it is harder to read, but I don't know how to fix it, so if anyone does, will you please tell me??? Thanks so much=)  
  
-::- Reviewers -::-  
  
Teme~ lol, I loved your little pun, hehe!  
  
Arwena~ We shall see =) Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Lady Evilness~ Thank you! Guys can be pretty e-z to get over if yah don't see them 2 much, lol.  
  
Acid Tears~ Thanks for reviewing. I'll be your friend, lol.  
  
Harriet Potter~ Thanks, keep reading =)  
  
Brion~ Here's an update. Ü  
  
Anonymous~ keep reading and you'll find out if they do =)  
  
Prongs~ Thanks 4 the review!  
  
Also thanks to: Queen of the Tinfoil Fish, clockwork crow, Bookworm12357, Ashes, good girl, Hestia, Golden Days, Wingardium Leviosa, Smiling-D'aho, tracev, Mystical Witch, Anakah, AllAboutMe, and Bodie! I luv u guys!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
One more thing I have to say, I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, please don't be mad!!!!  
  
On to the story.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Mum!" Allison cried when she ran into her house. Mrs. Intrex put the book she was reading down onto the table. "What's wrong?" she asked calmly, knowing that Allison was probably being the Drama Queen that she always was. Allison poured herself a glass of lemonade from the pitcher on the kitchen table. She was out of breath because she had to run the four blocks from Jason's house to her's at top speed. "I cant wait any longer," Allison said as she sat down across from her mother, "I have to know. What is Harry Potter's secret?" Mrs. Intrex sighed and poured a glass of lemonade for herself. "Yes, sweetheart, you *are* ready." "I am," Allison said, trying to hide her smile. She knew that this was a serious matter, but she had been waiting for over two years to hear this story. "You may not believe this," Mrs. Intrex warned her daughter, "but Harry. he is a wizard." "Mum!" cried Allison, "this isn't funny! I have been waiting for two years! Just tell me the damn truth!" Mrs. Intrex raised an eyebrow. Allison was by no means a perfect angel, but she never spoke to her mother like that before. And she shouldn't get away with it . but, then again, Mrs. Intrex had pretty much the same reaction when Lily told her. "It's true, baby," Mrs. Intrex insisted, "The Potters are wizards. Harry doesn't go to just any boarding school. He goes to a wizarding boarding school. "The reason we live here, is because when Lily died, one of her friends, who is a witch, bought a house near the Dursleys, where Harry was sent to live. She was going to protect him and watch over him." Mrs. Intrex's eyes filled with tears. "Mrs. Potter was one of my best friends. I-I wanted to be able to help too. So I was able to get in contact with some of the witches and wizards that I knew through Lilly. The one I talked to was called Albus Dumbledore. He told me to keep a close eye on Harry. and that's what your father and I did until he was old enough to go to Hogwarts." Allison interrupted her mother's speech, "What's Hogwarts?" "That's the school that Harry goes to." Allison sighed loudly, than drank the last of her lemonade. She put it in the sink, than walked away without so much as a glance at her mother. She needed time. Time to let everything she just heard sink in. Mr. Intrex appeared upon the scene just as Allison left. He pulled up a chair and sat next to his wife. "I guess you told her," he said. Mrs. Intrex nodded, "I don't think that she believes me, Tony," she said, "And that is totally understandable. The whole thing is too weird to just start believing. And Allison never really did believe in witches or wizards or anything like that." "Why don't I call Arabella?" Mr. Intrex suggested, "She can give us a little magic to make Allison believe." "We can't just *make* her believe, Tony, you know that," "Well think of it this way," he said, "Allison has been waiting since she was eleven to find out about the Potters. Than you told her a story that no sane person would ever believe. We just need a little extra help to convince her, Cindy." "I suppose your right, as usual," Mrs. Intrex admitted. "Okay than," he said with a smile, "I'll go call Arabella than." Mr. Intrex walked over to the phone, than stopped. "She does have a phone, right?" "Yes," said Mrs. Intrex, "She lives like a muggle." "A whattel?" asked Mr. Intrex. His wife laughed, "A muggle. You know, people like us. Non- wizards." Mrs. Intrex laughed even harder when she saw her husband's thoroughly confused face, "Her number is in my phone book," she told him. As Mr. Intrex called Arabella, Mrs. Intrex closed her eyes and hoped and prayed that Arabella could help them convince Allison to believe the unbelievable.  
  
  
  
A/N~ Well, there's chapter seven =) I know it was sort of confusing, but the next chapter should be able to clear a few things up. Please, PLEASE review!!  
  
Chapter Eight is coming soon!!!!! Ü 


	8. Miracle

Disclaimer~ I don't own Harry Potter  
  
  
  
A/N~ OMG! It's been a month and a half! Please don't hate me lol! ANYWAZE.  
  
Thank you for reviewing:  
  
Miriam~ you found my long lost review! lol!  
  
Fritsje~ Thank you!  
  
Punk Magic~ *Takes a bow* lol!  
  
Muggle~ Don't worry, he'll be in the story.  
  
PurplePrincess~ LOL! Sorry, I'll try to make them longer!  
  
A-man~ Thanks  
  
Lady Evilness~ Kathy is just a great name, lol! As always, thanks for the review!  
  
Raven~ Here it is!  
  
  
  
The next chapter will be up sooner! Again I am so sorry that this one took so long. I have no excuse except being lazy, lol. I hope you like this chapter, and I hope that it was worth the wait!  
  
  
  
Now onto the chapter!  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Allison stormed out of her house, not quite sure of where to go. Part of her wanted to go to Jason's house. . . but than again maybe that wasn't such a good idea. She considered Dudley's, but than realized that the Dursleys probably wouldn't want to talk about someone who they hated so much.  
  
She settled on just sitting down on the porch swing. Allison sighed deeply, than laughed. A wizard! Her parents could be so annoying sometimes.  
  
"Well I guess Mum and Dad just don't want me to know," She thought to herself, "that's just too bad for them because I am going to find out."  
  
Allison rested her chin in her hand and sat there for awhile. It was very peaceful and quiet. The only sounds she could hear were the chirping of crickets and the singing birds. She felt so at peace right than and she felt her anger and sadness ebb away. She closed her eyes and let herself become one with nature.  
  
*MEOW!*  
  
Allison's eyes flew open. Some stupid cat had ruined the moment. 'Oh well,' she thought to herself, 'maybe it'll go away.'  
  
*MEOW!*  
  
  
  
She sighed. More than anything, Allison hated cats. And this one was really getting on her nerves.  
  
  
  
*MEOW!*  
  
  
  
"Damn it," Allison muttered, than she got off of the porch swing and began to look for the stupid cat so that she could shoo it away.  
  
  
  
She walked through the grass and looked around.  
  
"MEOW!"  
  
She followed the sound of its meows, which lead her to the garden. When she saw it she noticed that it wasn't a cat, it was a tiny kitten. Allison's heart just melted. The kitten was almost pure white, but had a black spot under its neck. It was so cute.  
  
"MEOW!"  
  
It was so small, Allison knew she couldn't just send it away. She knew she didn't want her parents to know about it though, as she wasn't keen on speaking to them at the moment.  
  
She knew that there was only one thing to do. She scooped up the tiny kitten, which could practically fit in the palm of her hand, and headed down the street. Every few minutes the cat would meow, which was again getting very annoying. Also, Allison could tell that it was probably shedding all over her shirt. She was tempted to just leave the kitten in one of her neighbor's yards, but it just seemed too mean. No, she would have to take it to someone who could help her. And Allison knew that if anyone could help her, it would me Mrs. Figg.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mrs. Figg lived two streets away from Allison. Allison used to go to her house with her mother all the time. As far as Allison knew, her Mrs. Intrex still visited Mrs. Figg from time to time. Allison never went with her though, because Mrs. Figg had many cats, and as you know, cats are not something that Allison likes too much.  
  
  
  
Allison reached Mrs. Figg's house and walked up to the porch. Hopefully she could just drop the kitten off, Mrs. Figg would take it in and give it a home, and Allison could just go home and forget the whole thing.  
  
*DING DONG* rang the doorbell  
  
  
  
Mrs. Figg quickly answered it. She was a slightly plump woman with red hair scattered with gray.  
  
A huge smile when broke onto her face when she saw her visitor.  
  
"Why hello, Allison!" she said warmly, "What brings you here?"  
  
Allison held out the kitten, "I found this cat in my yard, and I didn't want to just leave it there so."  
  
Mrs. Figg's smile grew wider, "Oh you found her!" she said, "Thank you so much for bringing her to me!"  
  
Allison grinned and handed the kitten to Mrs. Figg, "She's really sweet. What's her name?"  
  
Mrs. Figg took the kitten out of Allison's hands.  
  
"Well," she said, "I call her Miracle."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N~ Well, I hope you liked that chapter! I promise the next one will be up soon!  
  
  
  
*HUGS* SpiderGirl05 


	9. Mrs Figg's Nephews

Disclaimer~ I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own this plot!  
  
  
  
A/N~ Thank you, everyone who reviewed!  
  
A-man: Thanks, here it is!  
  
WeasleyTwinsLover1112: They are fun to write too!  
  
Lady Evilness: My most faithful reviewer lol! I'm glad ya liked the kitten!  
  
Wink at J00: I am glad that you liked it!  
  
Also, this chapter is going to be VERY short! I just know that I won't have much time for awhile to be updating because I have so much going on right now! But I updated all of my other stories too, [And they are in DESPERATE need of reviews, so if y'all wanna check them out, I'll love you forever and ever! They are called Voldemort's Capture (this is the one that is the most desperate. . . it's not the greatest, but I'd appreciate reviews anyway, lol), The Twin's First Year, and Never Forgotten. Reviews would be greatly appreciated for them, *hint* *hint*!]  
  
And now onto the chapter!  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"Please come in, Allison," Mrs. Figg said as she held the door open for her, "Perhaps you could stay for some tea and cookies."  
  
Allison walked in, but before she could answer, something caught her eye. It was a framed photograph... And she could swear that the person in the photo's eyes were moving. She moved in closer to get a better look, and she realized that the boy looked an awful lot like. . . . like Harry!  
  
"Come on, Allison, dear," said Mrs. Figg, "please join me in the kitchen."  
  
Allison followed her.  
  
When they got to the kitchen, two men were sitting at the table. One of them looked a little indisposed. His hair was graying a bit, but he didn't look old. The other man had black hair down an inch past his shoulders. He was very thin. . . he reminded Allison of the people on those commercials that are dying from starvation.  
  
"Um, hello," she whispered.  
  
"Allison, these are my-my nephews," said Mrs. Figg as she motioned towards the two men, "Remus and Sirius."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N~ Sorry to cut it off their, guys! I know it isn't a very good stopping place! But the more reviews I get, the more motivated I will be to finish up the next chapter! (I promise that it will be out before Christmas, and I'll try to get it out as early as possible)  
  
Once again, I am asking you to check out my other stories, constructive criticism will be GREATLY appreciated!  
  
Please review! 


	10. Cookies and Lemonade

Disclaimer~ I wish I could think of something funny to say about these like some people but I'm just not a funny person like that. Oh well. I still don't own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
A/N~ I want to apologize for my last chapter being SO short! Hopefully this one will make up for it!  
  
Thanks for my reviewers!  
  
  
  
Lady Evilness: Don't worry about it. Believe me, I know what it's like to have too much homework, lol! It sucks! Thanks for reviewing, hehe!  
  
A-man: lol! Here's the update!  
  
Wink at J00: I'm glad you like it!  
  
Anonymous Reviewer: I will!  
  
Rachel: Thanks, and thanks!  
  
Rachel A. Prongs: we shall see.  
  
Coconut-ice agent h/h: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Dawniky: Here it is! I hope that you like it!  
  
WeasleyTwinsLover1112: lol! That is the hardest I have ever laughed at while reading a review! Thanks for reviewing! It was nice *and* hilarious!  
  
  
  
Well, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Please review at the end!  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Alli smiled shyly when she entered the kitchen. Both of Mrs. Figg's nephews looked like they were in their mid-thirties. Sirius had dark hair and it was down to his shoulders. He was very thin and he seemed. . .Alli racked her brain for the right word. . . he seemed. . . suspicious.  
  
Remus was not as suspicious-looking as Sirius. He had the most amazing gray eyes that she had ever seen. Alli couldn't help but think that Remus seemed sort of. . . wolf-like. Both men sort of scared Allison for some unknown reason. She knew it seemed stupid, but there was just something about them. . .  
  
"Please, Allison," said Mrs. Figg, "sit down, I'll go get the cookies and maybe some lemonade, does that sound good? Or could I get you something else?"  
  
"Lemonade is fine, thanks," Allison replied. She almost laughed out loud. She usually didn't talked so politely.  
  
"All right then," Mrs. Figg said, "I'll be right back, make yourself at home."  
  
Allison nodded and sat down at the table.  
  
Mrs. Figg scurried off to the kitchen.  
  
"Hello, Allison," said Remus, "I guess you know my Aunt Arabella."  
  
"Yes, sir," Allison replied. "She and my mother are friends. I live two blocks away from here."  
  
Sirius made a slight coughing noise, "So," he said, "You must know the Dursleys."  
  
Allison nodded, "Yes I live across the street from them. . ." she tried to think of them more to say, "Um, they are very um. . . nice. Their son, Dudley, is one of my best friends."  
  
"Really?" Sirius said skeptically.  
  
"Oh, yes," Allison replied, "I have known him all my life."  
  
Sirius eyed her suspiciously. Allison was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She felt like she was being interrogated.  
  
An awkward silence fell across the room, and Allison instantly realized that she had said something wrong.  
  
Mrs. Figg walked into the room, carrying a tray of drinks.  
  
"Hello again, my dears," she said cheerfully. She placed the glasses of lemonade upon the table, "I'll be right back with the cookies!"  
  
She left the room once more.  
  
"So," Ally said nervously, "Do you two um know the Dursleys?"  
  
Sirius coughed abruptly, "Excuse me," he said as he walked out of the room.  
  
Remus sadly watched him go. "You'll have to forgive Sirius," Remus said, "He, well he hasn't been having a very good day."  
  
"Oh," Alli replied. She didn't really know what to say. She took a sip of her lemonade and waited for Mrs. Figg to return.  
  
A moment later she walked into the room and placed a plate of sugar cookies on the tables.  
  
"Where did Sirius go off to?" she asked them as she sat down.  
  
"He went upstairs," Remus said as he took a cookie.  
  
"Oh, dear," Mrs. Figg murmured, than she looked at Allison.  
  
"Oh please, Allison, darling, take a cookie. You are simply too thin."  
  
Alli graciously accepted. She bit into the cookie as soon as Mrs. Figg started asking her questions. She grinned inwardly. She had forgotten how much Mrs. Figg loved to talk.  
  
"So, how is school?"  
  
Alli quickly swallowed, "Great," she replied, "I'm doing pretty well, I guess."  
  
"That's fabulous," gushed Mrs. Figg, "What about your friends? Do you have a lot of them? Oh, I'm sure you do. Pretty girls like you have so many friends that you don't know what to do with them."  
  
Allison laughed, "I don't have *that* many friends," she insisted.  
  
  
  
The three of them talked for about a half of an hour, when Allison excused herself.  
  
"Well be sure to come by and visit again soon," Mrs. Figg said as she showed Allison to the door.  
  
"I will," Allison promised.  
  
  
  
And she knew that she would. If Mrs. Figg had a picture of Harry Potter, Alli wanted to find out why. 


	11. Evil Plotting

Disclaimer~ I do not own Harry Potter  
  
A/N~ Ok. . . I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry etc. for the wait! I swear it won't happen again. I'll even put up another chapter tomorrow. I owe it to everyone who actually likes this story. Also, I have to finish this story before the fifth book comes out, or everything that I have planned won't work out. So my updates will be MUCH more frequent, I promise!  
  
I'm dedicating this chapter to Lil Lupin who dedicated a chapter to me, lol. (Go read Lil Lupin's story, Home is where the Heart is its soooo good!) Anyways, thanks so much for dedicating your chapter to me, this is the least I could do to repay you, lol!  
  
Now onto my thank~you's!  
Maab~ Thank you! I always thought that *someone* would remember him!  
  
DiOsA4u~ Don't hex me! Don't die either! Just read the story, lol!  
  
PeBbLeS~ Thanks! That makes me sooo happy, hehe!  
  
Wink At J00~ lol, thanks!  
  
WeaslyTwinsLover1112~ No way! It was hilarious! This update wasn't exactly *soon* but it *is* here!  
  
A-Man~ Thanks!  
  
Callas-and-ivy~ That was *the* best review I ever received! It gave me praise, criticism, and everything! Anyways, sorry about the grammar, I'll work on it! About the whole Dudley-Think . . . you were right about how it was how she grew up with him so she considered him one of her best friends. Thanks so much for the review!  
  
DBZruler66~ Thank you! That's what I want to be!  
  
Lady Evilness~ I'm soooo sorry it took so long! (Since yur like my BEST reviewer, I feel like I owe it to you to apologize for the wait!) Thanks so much for the review! . . . okay, I feel really stupid asking you this, but. . . you know how I emailed you?? Well that was like a brand new e- mail address and I had only e-mailed three people including you on it. I kinda forget what it was! If you review this chapter can yah tell me what it was in the review? Lol! I feel like such a dork, but oh well! Thanks again for reviewing!  
  
The Aussie Slytherin~ Thank you so much!  
  
Lil Lupin~ Thanks! I love your story too! Its my favorite one on ff.net!! Also, thanks for dedicating the chapter to me, lol!  
  
Naomi SilverWolf~ Thanks!  
  
AllieSkittlez~ I hope your heads still on! LOL! Allison is best spelled with two L's, hehe!  
  
Koosei~ yes he was half lying. . . we shall see wyh when the time comes, behaha! (lol)  
  
Raven Dragonclaw~ Sorry I made you wait so long! Thanks for reviewing!  
Now onto chapter eleven (finally) hope yah guys like it!  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Jason Baker sat outside on the porch steps of his friend, Carlos Avarado's house. Usually Jason liked hanging out with Carlos, but something was really troubling him. He leaned back and closed his eyes as he waited for Carlos to come back outside.  
  
Ten minutes earlier when Jason arrived at his friends house he rang the doorbell. Carlos's younger sister, Jessie answered the door.  
  
"Hey, Jason," she said flirtatiously, "I didn't know that you were coming over."  
  
Jason glanced down at his feet. Things were kind of awkward between him and Jessie for various reasons. "Um yeah, is Carlos here?"  
  
Jessie leaned closer to him, "He's in the shower, but I can tell him you're here. Do you want to come inside while we wait for him to finish up? We can keep each other company."  
  
She batted her eyelashes and waited expectantly for his answer.  
  
"Um, no thanks," Jason replied, "I'll wait out here for him."  
  
"Oh," Jessie said softly, she was obviously hurt, but she could take a hint. "I'll send him out when he finishes his shower."  
  
"Thanks, Jessie."  
  
She nodded than quickly retreated into the house.  
  
Jason felt bad, but he sat down on the porch steps and waited for his friend.  
  
Ten minutes after Jason sat down Carlos emerged from the house. Jason sighed because he knew exactly what the first words out of his friends mouth would be.  
  
"So did you break up with Allison yet?" he asked  
  
Jason looked up at his friend, "No. . . I was going to yesterday when she came over. She was all mad about the way I was acting with Jessie."  
  
"Yeah I was kinda mad too," Carlos admitted, as he sat down next to Jason, "She *is* my sister you know. And you two were all over each other!"  
  
"Sorry man," Jason said, "She's really hot for a twelve year old though"  
(A/N~ lol "for a twelve year old" that sounds weird. . . The reason he said it like that is because I don't know how they describe grades in London! Just so everyone knows in the story Jason, Carlos, and Allison and all of the other important people are in the eighth grade and Jessie is in the seventh. . . just thought I should clear that up, keep reading!)  
Carlos rolled his eyes, "Whatever, if you guys get together don't give me all the details."  
  
Jason laughed, "I won't I promise."  
  
"So why didn't you break up with Allison yesterday? No correction. . . why didn't she break up with you? If I was on a girl other than Cassie the way you were on Jessie last night Cassie would dump me in two seconds."  
  
"Yeah, but your not as irresistible as I am," Jason joked, "But actually Allison left before the movie started so she didn't see me and Jessie kissing like she was supposed to. I thought she would have dumped me yesterday when she came over but instead she started yelling. She looked totally hot so I didn't tell her that I like Jessie. I just invited her inside to watch a movie. . . and I kissed her."  
  
Carlos frowned at Jason, "You better not treat Jessie like that when you guys get together," he warned, "She's still my sister and if you break her heart, than I break you."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't." Jason promised.  
  
"Good."  
  
Jason shifted uneasily. Carlos was really strong. If he wanted to beat someone up he could definitely do it, "so anyway, how am I gonna break up with Allie? Plan A didn't work."  
  
A cooled breeze swooshed (gotta love that word, lol) through the air. Jason shivered and pulled his jacket closer to his body. He felt horrible for the way he was treating Alli, but he knew that he couldn't go on dating her if he didn't have the same kind of feelings for her as she did for him.  
"Yeah I really thought that it would too." Carlos admitted, "You really got that girl wrapped around your finger."  
  
"I know," Jason muttered, "And now its time for her to get unwrapped."  
To Be Continued..  
Yeah it was short and didn't involve Harry OR Allison! I bet no one was excepting that one! Well if your waiting for them, than check back tomorrow for another chapter!! Please review! I promise I'll never wait this long for another chapter!  
SpiderGirl05/Kathy 


End file.
